Sweet Surrender
by stay gold
Summary: Rory finally realizes who she really wants;R/J


Jess changed her life, opened her eyes, and made her see that there is more to life then being "perfect". There's just being yourself, being open to change and others, and being able to "let your hair down" everyone once and a while. Jess made her feel alive, something Dean never could. Jess excited her, and their literary banters were not annoying or dreaded, but welcomed and desired. But recently, those banters stopped. The exciting feel she received every time she was near him, ended. He had left, and there was nothing she could do. She didn't blame him for leaving. It was her fault. She had pushed him away, and refused to let him see how she really felt. At night she would cry, she would cry for the fact that she lost a good friend.and a true love. He went back to New York, to the place that put restrictions on him, a place where his intelligence wasn't relevant. There he was only wanted by others to get high with. He deserved better, but she pushed him there, and for that she also cried. He ended his pathetic relationship with Shane and boarded the next bus to N.Y. He didn't say goodbye, but why should he have? " Rory! You got a letter!" Lorelei exclaimed running into her daughter's room. " You know mom, knocking is a very courteous thing to do. Maybe you should give it a go some time!" Rory said smiling at her mother. " Yeah, oh well. Here, open it. I want to know who it's from!" " Please mom. Privacy." " Sure, okay. I'll be alone on the couch reading TIME magazine and drinking room temperature water if you need me." Lorelei said pouting at Rory as she sulked out of the room. " Okay." Rory stated as she opened the envelope. The piece of paper had Jess' handwriting on it. Rory felt her face flush. She missed him so much. The letter read as followed:  
  
Rory- I don't really know why I'm even writing this letter to you. But I wanted you to know a few things. First, when you ignored me after the kiss and ran off to Washington, it felt as if someone had ripped out my heart and stomped on it. Second, Shane was (I'll admit) a mistake. I only went out with her to make you jealous. At times it seemed like it was working, but nothing changed. I wish you would run to me and tell me you cared for me, but you won't. Because you're too scared of what others might think.especially your mom. I'm tired of waiting for you to muster up enough courage to follow through with what I know you want to do. Don't think I don't know how you feel about me. I do. Everyone does, even Dean. So Rory, I'm ending that chapter in my life, because it's too painful to keep open. You're something of the past to me. Goodbye.  
  
Jess  
  
Rory cried. After reading that letter she knew just how wrong and hurtful she had been to the one person she really wanted to be with. She also knew what she needed to do. "MOM!" Rory cried. " WHAT?! Did Babbette fall off the roof again?!" Lorelei asked frantically running into Rory's room. " No, I just needed to talk to you." Rory stated. " Well you could've been a little calmer about it. You scared me to death." Lorelei said placing her hand on her forehead. " Sorry. Mom, now don't get mad but I need to tell you something. Okay?" " Sure. What is it?" " Tomorrow I'm going to New York. I need to see Jess." Rory said looking at Lorelei waiting for her to start yelling. " I knew you'd say that sooner or later." Lorelei said as she sighed and stood up. " What do you mean?" Rory asked shocked. " I knew you'd want to go to him. You don't think I see the sadness on your face? I may not like him very much, but if he means the world to you, then he can't be that bad of a guy. You better be back by ten. I mean it missy." Lorelei said in a serious tone, which she wasn't used to using with Rory. " Thank you soooo much mom!" Rory exclaimed hugging Lorelei. The next morning, Rory and Lorelei went to the bus station. " Bye mom, I'll see you later tonight." Rory said as she boarded the bus. " Bye kiddo. Be careful." Lorelei stated hugging Rory. " I will, you can trust me." With that Rory was gone.  
  
Finally Rory arrived in New York. Now, she needed to find Jess. Where would he be though? As she was walking she bumped into a black haired youth who looked like he was about eighteen. " Sorry. I didn't see you there." Rory said picking up her bag. " No problem." The guy said and continued walking. " Hey! Hold on a second, do you know a guy by the name of Jess Marino?" Rory asked hopefully. The guy turned around. " Yeah, I do. As a matter of fact, I was just on my way to see him. Want to come?" " Yeah, thanks." " Okay not too much farther. He said to meet him at the bookstore." Rory followed the teen until finally they arrived at a very rundown building. " Hey Jess! I got someone here who's been looking for you." The teen said walking into the store and over to Jess who was slumped over a table reading a Hemmingway novel. Jess looked up and saw Rory. In shock he just stared. " Hi." Rory said in a small voice. " I think I'll let you guys talk. I'm going to go get a hotdog." With that the guy slipped out the door. " What are you doing here?" Jess asked in a cold tone. " To see you. I need to ask you if what you said about me being of your past was true?" Rory asked sitting down across from him. No response came. " Listen Jess, I got your letter and I felt like dirt after reading it. I traveled a good distance to see you, could you at least answer me?" Rory pleaded placing her small hand on Jess'. The touch sent a shock through both. Jess looked up. " Yes, I meant it. You hurt me beyond words Rory, so please leave before you do it again." Jess said dropping his gaze to his novel. " I'm not leaving you without telling you that I love you, not Dean, you. I always have, but like you said, I've been too scared to say anything." Rory said lifting up Jess' chin so that he was looking at her. " You mean that? Or will you run away in a few minutes when what you just said sinks in?" Jess asked hoping this wasn't a dream. " I mean it." Rory stated simply, as she leaned in and gave Jess a sweet and simple kiss. " I love you too Rory. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Jess said squeezing Rory's hand. "Will you come back? I need you there." Rory asked as she stood up. " Yeah, I'm coming back." Jess said as he stood up and walked out the door with Rory in hand. 


End file.
